Keys of Light and Darkness
by Phoenixsun
Summary: NarutoxKingdom Hearts plot. The Power of Hearts, as unpredictable as the humans who bear it. As the New Keyblade War approaches, only those with a strong Heart can decide the fate of the Worlds. The wheels of Fate are turning once again. Discontinued.
1. As The Door Opened

**fA/N – This is the fic I mentioned in the latest PHD chapter. As stated in the summary, this is a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover, but only using the plot from the game, there won't be any Disney character or worlds appearing in this story, they have been replaced by something that I find more interesting. There will be two KH characters taking part in the story, one will appear soon enough, but don't expect Sora or Riku to show up, might be some allusions to them later on though. The story takes place about a two or three months after the Sasuke vs. Itachi fight, skipping the fight against the Eight Tailed jinchuuriki, we all know what's the most likely outcome of that battle, and Naruto never went to train with Pa in the Toad World. Without anything else to add at the moment, I leave you with my newest project:**

**Keys of Light and Darkness**

* * *

**As The Door Opened**

His foot steps resonated through the empty hall as he walked through the dark passageways. He had been a member of Akatsuki for more than five years now, but their base still put him on edge. "What was the Mizukage thinking when he built this thing here…?" Kisame asked himself as he finally reached the stairs and begun walking down the steps.

It wasn't long before the former Kiri nin started to feel the effects. He hated going down to that place, for some reason it made him feel weak, and that was something that the blue skinned man did not enjoy.

Taking the last step, his feet touched the cave ground where the tiled floor ended. By now, even Samehada felt heavy and his feet staggered slightly as he walked further into the cavern. "Though you've be here…" Kisame commented, finally reaching the cave's main room.

Standing in the middle of the room, Madara turned his head to look at his subordinate. "How's "Hawk" doing…?" The masked Uchiha simply ask before he sight set back on its previous focus.

Kisame followed his boss' gaze. At the very end of the cave stood the statue that held the eight bijuu they have captured. "They're still a little sore from the fight against the Orochi." The nuke nin informed. "And Suigetsu is still bitching about the fact that Zabuza's sword was scraped a little during the fight." The man added, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Shouldn't you already accept the fact that Kubikiri Houcho belongs to the boy now." A voice came from one of the corners of the room.

Looking at his side, Kisame could see Zetsu's figure emerging from the wall. "I told you not to do that, it creeps me out…" The blue skinned man commented.

The Grass nin merely ignored his comrade as he move to address his superior. "**Got a message from Konan and the Boy Band…"** Zetsu started. "There's a girl in it now." His "other" voice corrected. **"Whatever, they said that they haven't been able to make any moves."** The man continued; his annoyance at the situation was evident. "Apparently, Jiraiya has put the whole Leaf village in a state of alert."

Madara shook his had slightly as he let out a soft chuckle. "Jiraiya… even from beyond the grave you are still causing problems for us…" The masked Uchiha remained silent after that. Regarding the giant statue in front of him as if it were some sort of puzzle to be solved, the Sharingan users advance a few steps towards the stone effigy and brought his right hand forward as though he was trying to feel something that the other two Akatsuki members present could not see. "Maybe we don't need the Kyuubi anymore…" The man commented.

The Mist shinobi gave his superior a confused look. "Didn't you say that the Kyuubi was essential to open that thing?" The Shark like man asked.

"No, I said that we needed to gather enough power for this thing to work." Madara started explaining. "And that Kyuubi was the most powerful bijuu." The man continued as he took a couple more steps forward. "But lately… I've felt a high increase in the Worlds' darkness. Each day more and more hearts are given themselves up to the darkness, the power of that place is growing stronger; I can almost feel it." The mask hid the Uchiha's smile as he turned around to look at his subordinates. "_They_ are getting impatient…"

The tone in Madara's voice put both Akatsuki members slightly on edge. **"So, the fox is not needed anymore?"** Zetsu asked, being the first one to get a hold of himself. "Do we have enough power with only eight bijuu?"

Madara gave a small nod. "I believe so." The Sharingan user answered. "While they have been reduced into those beastly forms, the strength of the bijuus' hearts is terrifyingly powerful. Eight should be able to open it in its current state." The masked man explained before going silent once again.

"Should?" Kisame asked as he crossed his arms. "So you're saying that there's room for error…"

"There has always been room for error." Madara voice came out almost playful, for a second Kisame thought that he was talking to Tobi again. "We're talking about human hearts here. They are extremely unstable and unpredictable; they should never be taken for granted." The man explained.

A sighed escaped the blue skinned man. "That doesn't make me feel any better…" The missing nin commented.

The Sharingan user looked back and gave his subordinate a smirk through his mask. "It wasn't meant to." The black haired man said. "When dealing with the power of darkness that lies in people's hearts you should always be cautious, one small slip and you'll lose yourself."

"What about the young ones?" Zetsu asked. **"Should I wake them up and bring them down here…?"** The plant like man said as he prepared to merge with the wall again.

Madara shook his head. "No, they're not ready at the moment." The masked Uchiha stated. "Juugo's heart, while strong, tends to waver constantly, Suigetsu still has some maturing to do, Karin…well we know where her heart truly lies at the moment, and Sasuke." Akatsuki's true leader paused for a second. "He may still have some issues to resolve, so let Hawk rest for a little while more, things are going to get interesting thing around here, and they are going to need all the rest they can get." The black haired man said as a black aura appeared around his body. "Us three will have to make due for now."

Kisame scoffed. "Why do I fell like we're opening Pandora's Box…?" The blue skinned man wondered out loud as he and his comrade move forward to stand beside their superior.

Another smirk formed behind the Uchiha's mask as auras, similar to his own, appeared around the two men at his side. "That because, in a way, we are…" The man's smirk widened. "…Just don't expect to find Hope at the end of it…"

The three men brought one of their arms forward.

Slowly, eight of the statue's eyes begun to open. The dark auras around the three mean started to flare up as the whole room shook and cracks appeared on the giant effigy.

* * *

His sighs were the only sounds heard through is apartment in the last few hours, if would have been days if he hadn't hit his toe with one of the desk's legs, which caused him to through the list of all the swear words he knew, afterwards he was even more depressed because more than half of the words in that list had been taught to him by his pervert, and now gone, sensei.

Naruto removed the arm that had been shielding his eyes for the past couple hours. Lifting his head slightly, the boy saw how much light was coming through his window and deduced that it probably was around one o'clock in the afternoon, either that or around seven, he was never good guessing the time.

Stretching, the blond got off his bed and started toward his kitchen. As the boy moved through his house, he couldn't help but be impressed at how silent he was, after all, it was his sensei the one who had told him that even if he were to walk through a field of pillows, the blond would still cause enough noise to alert everyone in Kumo.

As the blond teenager opened his kitchen cabinet and reached for one of the cups of instant ramen he kept here, the boy found himself in the bizarre situation and an unfamiliar feeling cruised through his body. He didn't feel like eating ramen.

Shaking his head, Naruto fight off the idea of going to the hospital and instead returned to his room. Once he reached his bed, the boy simply let his body fall into the mattress.

He immediately knew that something was not right as the boy felt his body continued to fall instead of finally hitting the mattress. Naruto felt as though he was sinking through water, slowly drifting towards a bottom that he wasn't sure would come. Opening his eyes, the feeling was instantly gone and the blond found himself standing on a familiar, water filled corridor.

During the years that Naruto spent training, Jiraiya taught him how to enter his mindscape voluntary, the blond guessed that maybe the old pervert somehow hope that he and the tailed beast inside his body would come to terms if they interact with each other. Of course the plan failed thoroughly and all of their meetings ended up with an insult and put down competitions between the boy and the fox, which shamefully ended with the bijuu coming out victorious. Needless to say, Naruto did not like coming to this hallway.

What caught the teenager's attention was the fact that he hadn't come here on his own consciousness, nor was he in battle or any time of dangerous situation, that he knew of, which was the only reason that he would be transported here, so why had the fox brought him to the place?

Walking towards the bijuu's cage, the jinchuuriki felt something out of place. Whether every time he walked through these halls he could feel the fox's pride and arrogance, they were so strong that they almost felt palpable, but now, those sentiments had been replaced by something else. Two things that Naruto would have never associate with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, fear and anxiety clouded the surroundings of the tailed beast's cage, and every time the blond took a step, they became stronger.

"**Kit…"** Kyuubi's voice came up low and meek, completely deprived of the pride and power that normally accompanied it. **"Is that you…?"** Naruto could see movement through the bars before the fox's eyes suddenly open and set on him.

Naruto shook off the fear that the bijuu's gaze sent through his body. "What's going on?" His voice actually carried genuine concern, something that surprised the boy. "What's wrong?"

More movement from beyond the bars as Naruto could see the other gigantic eye appear into view, signifying that the fox was now fully facing him. **"I can feel it…"** The bijuu begun. **"Something is coming…"**

The blond tilted his head slightly as he gave the all powerful Kyuubi a confused look. "Care to elaborate?"

A grunt escaped the fox at the boy's insolence; then again that was nothing new. **"How the hell should I know?!"** The bijuu exclaimed. **"I've been trap in your poor excuse of a body for the last fifteen years! I have no idea what's going on out there."** Kyuubi ranted, his booming voice returning with full strength. **"I just know that it's something powerful… and becoming more so with each passing moment…"** His tone was already losing its might once again.

Naruto spared the fox another confused look. The boy was a little skeptical, after all, the fox said so himself, he had been sealed in his body all this time, so how would he be able to sense, in his words, "something powerful"? The whole thing was a little hard to believe. Maybe the solitude was starting to affect the tailed beast, perhaps he should go look for a nice female spirit and cram her into his already dysfunctional mind. He sighed, every time he came to this place his self esteem ended up through the ground.

"**You don't believe me, do you?"** In times like these, Naruto was pretty sure that his theory about the fox been able to read his thoughts due to all the time he had spent in his mind was true. Kyuubi sighed in frustration. **"Listen you ungrateful little brat. If I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, warns you about something he deems dangerous, you said "Thank you" and then ask which way it is so you can run in the other direction, because I won't put my existence in jeopardy just because I'm stuck sealed in your body!"** The bijuu ranted as his eyes glared at the blond.

"It just seems too farfetched." Naruto said as he returned the glare, he took pride in the fact that he was slowly becoming braver when it came to dealing with the angry bijuu. "I mean, I haven't felt anything, and if it's as big as you making it sound, then someone in the village would have set off an alarm or something."

Kyuubi snorted at the jinchuuriki's words. **"You humans are so overconfident."** The fox commented. **"In reality, you know nothing. There are things in this world that are way beyond your perception."** The tailed beast's eyes narrowed, focusing solely on his vessel. **"Things that you wouldn't be able to comprehend… or even believe… and those are the thing that you should really be cautions of…"** His voice had become dark and ominous.

The blond merely looked back at the fox's eyes and, before he was able to catch himself, his shoulder gave a small shrug.

Naruto tried to pass the shrug as a twitch, but the roar of anger that came from the other side of the cage let him know that the bijuu hadn't bough it. **"Listen to me kit!"** Kyuubi snarled. **"Heed my words seriously, something is going on, and we all might soon be in danger."** The blond could feel as though the fox's gaze was burning straight into his soul. **"What I find dangerous, it's deadly for you…"**

* * *

Kisame's body joined Zetsu's on the floor. The two Akatsuki members had never been more exhausted in their shinobi lives. "Just rest now, I can take over from here." Madara commented without diverting his eyes from the shattering statue.

The former Kiri shinobi looked up at his former Mizukage. The masked man still stood strong in the middle of the room as the whole place quaked furiously, the aura around the Uchiha had become so strong that, despite its lack of light, it shined throughout the cavern.

After maintaining, what Madara called, the power of their hearts flaring up for minutes that decided to disguise themselves as hours, both him and his plant like comrade had reached their limit and fallen unceremoniously to the floor. "Don't worry about." Even though the Akatsuki leader was trying to sound sympathetic, he was unable to completely hide the mocking tone of his voice. "It takes a while to get used to it." He simply stated as the turned his head slightly and gave a quick look to his fallen subordinates.

The only thing that kept Kisame from running back upstairs was his pride. What appeared to be small burst of dark energy were seeping out of the cracks on the giant statue and filling the room, making it hard for him to even try to breath while he felt that his body was about to be crush by the mere air around it and, looking at the struggling Zetsu to his side, his comrade was dealing with the same predicaments.

Parts of the statue started to fall off as the tremors increased dramatically. "It's almost open, I suggest you guys step back…" The Sharingan user warned in a playful tone.

Forcing their bodies to move, the two Akatsuki members managed to crawl all the way to the wall behind them, as far from the statue, and any possible blasting zones, as they possibly could.

A light chuckle escaped the masked Uchiha, soon turning into an all out laugh. "HAHAHAH… I can feel it, the power of the Realm of Darkness infiltrating into this world, the power created by the hearts of humans, the power of Darkness!" Madara exclaimed before continuing to laugh.

Kisame could see statue's ninth eye, where all the cracks where moving towards, started to open as more and more of the dark energy burst through the stone effigy.

"The boundaries between Light and Darkness are breaking." The masked Akatsuki informed; his voice was full of glee as his single visible eye started at the statue's ninth. "I can feel them; they are craving for the hearts of humans…" He commented as his voice when from gleeful to ominous.

The two missing nins forced themselves not to scream as numerous pairs of yellow appeared through the fissures in the statues along with several long black arms trying to reach out from the cracks.

When the two shinobi reached the wall, they suddenly heard footsteps among the room's trembles. Wondering for a second about whom in their right mind would come down the stairs during an earthquake, Kisame looked to his left where the door to the room laid to find a shadow against the wall approaching.

"What's going on…?" Sasuke's voice came out strained as the Uchiha reached the cavern.

It was evident that the conditions of the room, along with the states of his injuries, had taken a toll on the raven haired boy as he was using one of his arms for support against the wall, while the other clenched the bandages that cover the injuries in his chest, and, by the red stains in his cloths, it was also save to assume that several of his wounds had reopened.

The boy's eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted him in the room. "What's going on…?" The young Sharingan user repeated himself, his gaze setting on the shattering statue at the end of the cavern.

Madara merely chuckled at his "relative's" demands. "Just sit back and wait for a bit, Sasuke-kun." His playful tone had comeback yet again. "We're almost done here… We're almost done with this world…" Kisame had to hand it to his leader; his ability to go from little kid to malevolent maniac in less than two seconds was impressive.

A vertical fracture appeared through the middle the statue as the ninth eye opened completely giving out an eerie purple glow. Acting out of instinct, Sasuke brought his Kusanagi forward to shield himself as the purple glow suddenly became an all out burst of dark light.

The statue exploded with a thunderous roar, shrouding the Akatsuki members in darkness.

* * *

Naruto's was taken back when the tailed beast started to scream in agony and trash around. "What's happening?!" Naruto asked concerned.

Kyuubi groaned as he tried to control himself. **"It's coming…"** The fox managed to let out. **"They… They are coming…"**

"They?!" Naruto exclaimed, now he really believed what the bijuu was warning him about. "What are you talking about?!"

The fox's eyes set on his blond vessel. **"I don't know; I just feel that there is more than one…"** The tailed beast struggled to let out. **"There are many of them. Dark souls, seeking to take away people's lights…"** The fox pressed his head against the bars. **"Kit… I'm scared…"** The prideful demonic eyes had become small and weak, almost pleading.

The blond realized that his body was trembling. Even though he couldn't feel what was coming, Kyuubi's current state had left him with no doubts that something terrible was about to happen and that he, no… that they, were in grave danger.

Suddenly, the tailed beast's eyes widened and he let roar of pain. **"They're near!"** The fox screamed in anguish as he started to thrash the cage again. Fighting once more to control his body, the bijuu looked straight into his jinchuuriki's eyes. Kyuubi forced the two words out. **"Kit… Run…"**

Naruto felt as though is body was pushed back by an invisible force. Opening his eyes, the Naruto found himself back in his room, lying face down on his mattress.

The boy pushed his body up and looked around, he half expected some sort of assassin unexpectedly appear and attack him. Sitting up in his bed, the boy let a sigh escape as he tried to ease his rapid heart.

With the fox's words still ringing in his head, the jinchuuriki got off his bed and walked towards the window to make sure everything was alright.

As Naruto neared the glass, the boy stretched his hand to pull the curtain away. The moment the blonde's finger touch the cloth's fabric, he felt as though something in his chest suddenly exploded.

* * *

Sasuke struggled to regain his sight. Once his eyes started to perceive things once more, the first thing that the young Sharingan user noticed was the giant, dark vortex that stood where the weird statue once lay. Madara stood proudly in the middle of the room, his eyes set on the dark anomaly, admiring in as an artist does his masterpiece. Brining his hand to rub his eyes, the raven haired boy felt something strange in his grasp.

"I should have known that you would get the first one…" He heard Madara's playful voice, causing him to look up to find the masked man looking back at him.

The younger Uchiha gazed down at his right hand and was unable to retain at gasp. His Grass Cutter had been replaced by some sort of giant key; it had a silver handle while its blade was golden, a key chain extended from the opposite end of the handle with the same color as the blade. Looking around the room confused, the boy saw several others identical keys impaled in the ground between him and Madara, eight other keys to be exact.

"Beautiful aren't they…?" Madara's question snapped the raven haired boy out of his trance. Gazing up, he could see the older Uchiha admiring the impaled keys. "They are called Darkside…" He informed as he brought his hand forward. Suddenly, the keys started to shine and turned themselves into glowing orbs that shot towards the masked man's outstretched hand. "… And we need to find the owners of these ones." He added as the closed his fist and the glowing light disappeared.

The teenage boy gaze down at his own key, there was some sort of strange power coming from it that put his body on edge. The sound of grunts caused the Sharingan users to look at his side.

Kisame and Zetsu struggled to stand up, both needed the aid of the wall behind them to complete their task. "Zetsu…" Madara started as his eyes set on his plant like subordinate. "I need you to go to Pein and Konan and tell them to come back immediately, having Kyuubi inside him is going to turn Naruto into the prime target for those _things_, right now Konoha is probably the most dangerous place in this world." The older Uchiha took noticed of the younger's slight reaction at that piece of information. "And Kisame," His gaze shifted towards the blue skinned man. "Fetch the rest of Hawk and bring them down here." The man commanded.

The two men nodded at their orders before moving out. Zetsu disappeared through the wall while Kisame walked pass Sasuke towards the stairs.

The raven haired boy felt small and weak for having no idea of what was going on, what was the weird key that had replaced his sword, and more importantly what was the weird vortex of darkness behind the older Sharingan user. "What's that…?" Sasuke pointed at the vortex with the golden key as he voiced his confusion, he was surprised how meek his voice sounded.

"That?" Madara pointed at the anomaly behind him, Sasuke could bet that there was a smile behind that mask. "That's the entrance…to the Corridors of Darkness…"

* * *

**A/N – Well, I hope this first chapter succeeded in its task to catch the reader's attention. A couple of thing I would like to mention. First, in the PHD chapter I named this fic as the "Ultimate Xover" though it might not seem much right now, it will live up to its name soon enough, I hope. Second, it is more than obvious by now that the Keyblades are going to play an important role on this story, I have changed the concept of the Keyblade a little to suit the plot of this fic better, expect to see many Keyblades but with different meaning and power than the one they had in the game. Lastly, the second chapter is already underway; I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. I hope you give this story a chance to develop, I have quite a few things plan for this fic, a couple of twists here and there, some dark and sad scenes, heartfelt moments, your usual comic relief to go along with the mix, as well as your fighting/actions scenes of an Adventure fic to keep things interesting. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

* * *


	2. From the Shadows

**From The Shadows**

Naruto jumped from roof to roof as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running to or what would he do when he got wherever it was, the blond just knew that he needed get as far away from his apartment as he could.

All had happened too fast, whatever it was that the fox was so concerned about had turned out to be true. The young teenager did not see it coming, one second his apartment had been his one and only sanctuary where he could try to escape the world's reality, and the next thing that happened was something that didn't fit with reality.

Looking around to check his surroundings, the blond almost lost his footing at the sight of his shadow. Those things, they appeared to have come out of the shadows and then fade back into their darkness in order to protect themselves.

The blond shook his head to clear his mind, he couldn't get the image of their yellow eyes staring at him. Bringing one of his hands up, Naruto clenched his chest as memories of what had occurred a couple minutes ago flooded back in.

* * *

– Flashback –

The blonde's hand move to push the curtain away from the window. Looking at the piece of glass, something caught the jinchuuriki's eyes.

A strange figure faded into existence in the shadow produced by the piece of cloth. A pair of glowing, yellow eyes opened in the dark figure and a clawed, black hand shot from the wall towards the boy's chest.

Naruto could hear his heart pounding loudly as the thing's hand closed in on his upper body, its long fingers fading into his skin. His heart was almost erratic as the shadow creature searched for something.

Suddenly, the blond heard Kyuubi let out a thunderous roar from inside of his body. A flash of light went off in the room and the boy found himself pushed back against the opposite wall.

When the Leaf genin was able to open his eyes, he saw the strange creature on the wall tremble in pain. Its body begun to turn into dark dust, starting from the arm it had used to reach the blond, and disappear into thin air. Once the dark body was completely gone, the boy sighed in relief and struggled to get out.

A sound caught Naruto's attention, looking back at the window the boy's eyes widened in horror. About five of those creature where coming out of the shadows of his room.

Now the jinchuuriki could see their complete form. The creatures were about the size of a small child, they had small clawed hands while their feet end up in a point, instead of ears they had a pair of antennas on the top of their head, and their body moved erratically as their glowing yellow eyes apparently looked around the room.

Naruto's body moved up slowly as his arm begun to stretch toward the top of the drawer at his right where his kunai pouch laid. Unexpectedly all the yellow eyes set on the blond and the figures launched themselves at him just as his hand grabbed the small bag of blades.

Swinging his arm forward, the genin slashed at the creatures with the kunai in his hand. The dark creatures were sent flying back by the force of the strike, but, despite having been cut with a blade, the creatures merely shrug any possible damages they had received and stood up again.

"What's going on…?" Naruto asked confused as the creatures started moving towards him. Two of them jumped at him, the boy responded by throwing a pair of shuriken at them.

Just like the kunai before, the star shaped blades merely knocked the beings back, but caused no other apparent damage.

The other three to advantages of the boys confused and move to attack. Without thinking, Naruto formed a familiar hand seal and three copies of himself appeared between the boy and the strange creatures. As swiftly as they emerged, the bunshins disappeared in a cloud of smoke at the creatures' attack. "Tell me, what's going on?!" The boy exclaimed, hopping to hear an answer from the fox about what was happening in his room or about the creatures that apparently the bijuu had sensed coming.

Not hearing an answer, the teen decided not to wait and dashed for the door while cursing him for having closed it on his way in. Kicking the piece of wood apart, the blond crossed the threshold, knowing that the strange creatures were right behind him.

Spinning in his heel, Naruto threw the kunai in his hand just as one of the monstrosities jumped at him. The creature was pushed back by the blade but still remained unfazed by the attack, instead just stood up and rejoined its companions.

Desperation started to seep into the boy's mind, the creatures has simply shrugged off all of his attacks, nothing he had done had worked. With only one option left the jinchuuriki started to gather chakra in his right palm.

Just as two of the strange beings leaped towards him, the chakra in his hand took the form of a sphere. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, bringing his arm forward just as the creatures' claws were about to reach him.

The two monstrosities were caught in a flurry of chakra cuts from the spiral sphere. Their bodies soon turned into black dust just like the first one before.

Naruto blinked at what had just happened. Every time he had tried a physical attack, the creatures had merely shrugged them off unfazed, like nothing had happened, it was until he had used a chakra based attack that he started to get some results.

The three remaining, apparently indifferent to what had just happened to their comrades, lunged towards the jinchuuriki. The boy rapidly formed another Rasengan and rammed the chakra sphere forth, enveloping the three strange beings in the attack and eventually reducing them into dark dust.

His heart was still beating rapidly as he looked around the room. His apartment had once again turned silent and apart from the broken door, there were no signs that those creatures had invaded it, nor of anything that had just happened.

When the boy was about to sigh, the jinchuuriki realized that the light had been cut off from the room. Immediately setting his eyes on the window, the boy's fear come true. Seven, no, twelve, no fifteen pairs of yellow glowing eyes appeared in the blackened glass blocking the sunlight.

Naruto could see as the creatures' head started to move from the window and emerging into the apartment. Not thinking it twice, the blond formed a third sphere of chakra and dashed towards the forming monstrosities. "Rasengan!"

– End Flashback –

* * *

The boy found himself entering the training grounds, during his reminiscing the boy's body had taken him away from the city, just in case a second battle would ensue. Still, as weird as it might feel to him, Naruto would prefer finding a way to avoid fighting with the strange and, apparently, endless creatures.

Nearing a tree, something caught the blonde's eye. By the time that the jinchuuriki had become aware of the threat, it was too late to react ; there was nothing he could do to protect himself when dark, clawed hand emerged from one the tree branch's shadow and stroke him on the face, sending the boy to the ground.

Pushing his body up immediately, the boy looked at the tree. The creature that had attacked him was now completely out of the shadow while several others were starting to emerge. Ten, the boy counted the pairs of eyes that had appeared out of the darkness and were now moving towards him. "Damn… What am I suppose to do? Do you have some answers for me?" The jinchuuriki asked the bijuu residing inside of him, but still, the tailed beast remained quite.

A couple of the dark monstrosities lunged towards Naruto. Having no time to form another Rasengan, the blond had no choice but to take a kunai an slash the creatures, even if the strange beings were immune to physical attacks like that, it would still keep them away from him. Three more jumped at him, the boy move back to evade the attack and kicked them once they touch the ground.

Just like the ones back in his apartment, none of the creatures that he had injured stayed down for long as they simply shrugged off any harm and returned to their comrades.

Five of them shot towards the boy this time. To get away from his strange attackers, the blond gathered chakra in his feet and jumped to one of the tree branches. Some of the creatures lunged towards the tree to follow the boy.

As soon as the monstrosities touched the branch bellow him, Naruto threw his kunai down and cut it off, sending them back to the ground. The jinchuuriki knew that this type of damage would do nothing to the creatures, cursing himself for not carrying any explosive tags, the blond jumped away from the tree and started to form a Rasengan in his hand.

Impaling the sphere in one of the creature's body, the Leaf genin blew over half of them, and the tree, away, turning the strange creatures into dust just like the others.

The jinchuuriki knew that he had not gotten all the creatures with his Rasengan. Jumping back to a safe distance, the boy waited for the dust to settle.

The remaining creatures all set their sights on the blond, yet, apart from their strange body movement, none of them made any advancement towards the Konoha nin, they merely stood there as if waiting for something, and it was what they were apparently waiting for that caught the teenage boy's attention.

Naruto watched as the shadows stared to gather behind the monstrosities. Three new forms started to emerge from the darkened ground, rising above the other four until it was about as tall as your average pre-teen while still being hunched over, their feet and antennas were longer while their hands appeared bigger and more beast-like, their glowing yellow eyes seemed darker and narrower, unlike the smaller ones, this new monster appeared to be studying the blond. Suddenly, the three jumped into the air.

Having being caught off guard, all that the jinchuuriki could do was bring his arms up to protect himself just before one of the new creatures swung one of its claws forward and sent him flying back. Before he could even touch the ground, another one of the new arrivals appeared behind the boy, striking the left side of the blonde's face and sending him flying off in a different direction.

After rolling on the ground because of the force of the attack, Naruto immediately got on his feet. The boy had no time to think about any strategy as the third creature appeared in front of him; the blond could only stare into its yellow eyes before his body was pushed back with tremendous force.

Panting, the jinchuuriki struggled to his feet. The Leaf genin's eyes looked up to see the three creatures moving towards him, one second they appeared to be only inching towards the blond, the next the dashed at a blinding speed, and the second after that the blond was thrown back once again.

Acting out of instinct, Naruto created a barrier of Kage Bushins that lasted about seven seconds against the three assailants. Taking full advantages of the little time that was given to him by his look alike, the teenage boy started to gather chakra in his palm just as one of the creatures reached him. "Rasengan!" For a second, the jinchuuriki feared that his attack would not work as, unlike the smaller ones, the monstrosities stated to push forward even as its body was slashed at by his chakra.

Fortunately, the dark begins body ended up turning into a black liquid and fading way on the ground. The small victory was short lived by the Leaf genin as the remaining two launched themselves towards him.

Naruto tried his best to keep up with the two creatures, unfortunately for the blond, their movements were too erratic and fast to foresee, and he ended up getting thrown around the training ground as though he was nothing more than a rag doll.

The boy's back hit one of the nearby trees. Forcing his body away, the jinchuuriki managed to barely avoid the next strike as he thanked his body for moving when the tree he had being leaning on started to fall.

When the Leaf nin was about to move away, the boy got the terrible surprise that his body wouldn't move. Looking down, he could see the other creature as a shadow on the ground, its arm sprouting from the dirt and holding on to blonde's leg. Naruto was a sitting duck as the other one blasted him back into the clearing of the training area.

Watching the two monstrosities approach, the blond considered Rasen Shuriken, the jutsu was certainly big enough to take care of both of the strange beings, but after it he would be left defenseless for the smaller ones to prey on, and not to mention that he had almost no chance of actually connecting the wind jutsu as the dark creatures were too fast for him to get close enough with the shuriken shaped technique while still maintaining his concentration. Rasen Shuriken was out of the question.

The two creatures were back on the offensive, leaving Naruto no choice but to tap on Kyuubi's chakra to be able to evade their attacks until he finds enough time to form a Rasengan. For some reason, the blond found it unusually hard to access the tailed beast's power, he wondered for a moment if it was because he was out of practice or because of the fox's strange behavior earlier.

Even with the power boost of the chakra, the Leaf nin was unable to stop one of the dark claws from connecting with his chest and sending him flying back. Looking up, the boy was helpless as the other monstrosity appeared just above him and prepared a strike that the blond was pretty sure was meant for his heart.

"Hakke Kuushou!"

The creature was suddenly pushed a way by a gust of wind. Naruto looked at the edge of the edge of the clearing, one Hyuuga Neji stood there with his right arm stretched forward. "N-Neji… what are you doing here?" The blond asked dumbfound.

A smirk appeared on the black haired boy's face. "I saw the dust from your Rasengan and when my Byakugan detected a strange presence in the area, I decided to come and check." The jounin's smirk disappeared as his white eyes set on the dark creatures. "Now, what are those things...?" He asked as he observed the two different kinds of monstrosities present.

"I can honestly say I have no idea, they just-… Be careful!" The boy genin exclaimed as all the creatures started off towards the new arrival.

Being the closest, the first ones to reach the Hyuuga were the smaller ones. Neji started to spin just as the strange beings lunged towards him.

The Byakugan user's Kaiten repelled the creatures, reducing them to dust. The jounin stopped spinning just as the remaining two got near him, their claws ready to attack the Hyuuga.

Naruto had no other choice but to be amazed at how Neji, despite not having the chakra reserves that he have, was able to keep up with the two monstrosities. Instead of dodging and evading the creatures' blows, the black haired teenager used his juuken to simply push them as though the strikes held no strength whatsoever. "Hakke Hasangeki!" The jounin exclaimed as he thrust his palm forward. Unfortunately, the creatures jumped out of the way before the strike could connect.

Sensing that he had given his opponents an opening, Neji spun his body around and brought his arms forwards just as one of the creatures was about to attack him. Surprising the blond that was standing by once again, the Hyuuga caught the monstrosity's arm before it reached him.

As though it sensed the potentially problematic situation it was getting in, the creature tried to strike the black haired teenager with his free hand, just to be caught by the Byakugan user as well.

Neji pushed the creature's arms farther apart, giving himself an opening. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" The Hyuuga shouted before commencing his assault the strange being. 2, 4, 8, 16, 32. The teenage boy stroked the monstrosity sixty-four times, reducing it to a mass of dark liquid. As what was left of the thing's body fell to the ground, its companion's claw shot through the falling liquid, taking the Leaf jounin by surprise and sending him flying back.

It was like a replay of Naruto's turn, the remaining creature had gone on an onslaught, not giving the Hyuuga a second to assess the situation. Neji was hit on the stomach while his arms were still trying to reach the point where the previous hit had impacted, he was hit on the ribs while still registering the pain from his stomach, and was hit with an uppercut before his ribs even started to ached.

Hitting the ground hard, the black haired boy could only defend himself with his arm as the creature jumped towards him. "AHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain as the thing's claw encrusted themselves on his am.

With its claws still impaled on the jounin's arm, the creature pushed the Hyuuga's limp appendage away, leaving the teenager's chest clear to attack.

Naruto watch how his friend was taken down, a part of him was telling him to go help while the other kept screaming about getting the hell out of the area. Just as the creature pushed Neji's arm away, the blond knew that if the next strike connected, it would be all over for the young Hyuuga. An image of Jiraiya appeared on the jinchuuriki's mind, followed by the old Sandaime, the former student and teacher were simply smiling at the blond, waving as their figures started to disappear. No, he wouldn't let anyone else close to him be taken away, he didn't want to go back to being alone, he had friends now and he would protect them with all his strength.

Without thinking it, the blonde's body dashed forward to stop the final strike from connecting. Naruto had no time to prepare an attack, so the boy simply threw his body at the creature. The moment the boy's body touched it, a second flash of light went off in the clearing.

Whatever it was that happened, the creature was pushed back by the light and, for a moment, it seemed confused. The blond boy looked down at his body just as confused as the creature. When the light had gone off back in his room, the boy had dismissed it as something that the fox had pulled off, but, this time, he was sure that it came from him, not from the tailed beast inside his body.

The boy looked back, Neji was staring back at him just as dumbfound as everyone else in the clearing. He looked down to find his Leaf head band on the floor, crouching slightly, the genin picked up. The blond finally set his eyes forward to find the strange creature that has been tormenting him for the past half hour; the thing looked back at him before dashing forward.

Determination filled the blonde's heart, getting rid of any idea of fleeing. He was going to protect his friends from the strange creatures that came out of the shadows even if it cost him his life. With his heart beating rapidly, the fox was still silent, yet the blond had never been so sure of anything else in his life. Naruto tightened the grip on his headband and ran forward to meet the creature head on. Just as the two forces met, a blinding light, unlike nothing that the Konoha nins had seen before, engulfed the clearing as the blond teenager felt his heart skip a beat.

As the light started to die out, the jinchuuriki could see that something was keeping the creature a couple of inches from him. There, in the grip of his hands, instead of his Leaf headband was an enormous silver key with a golden handle, holding the creature at bay. For some reason, as the blond gazed at the strange object in his hand, the boy felt his heart fill with an incredible power, similar, yet different to the bijuu's chakra. Taking hold of the newfound strength, Naruto swung the giant key forwards, easily cutting the creature in half and turning its body into a dark liquid to disappear later on the ground.

Naruto was left panting in the middle of the clearing. The boy looked down at the strange key in his hand and turned to find his friend staring at the same object.

"What-What that hell were those things?" Neji asked as he stood up, clenching his arm as blood started to ran down from his wounds. "And what the hell is that?" The Hyuuga added as he signaled the key.

The blond merely shrugged his shoulder. "I can honestly say I have no idea about either, I haven't been this confused since Mystery Ramen Day at Ichiraku…" The genin commented as he look around the area, half expecting to see more of those figures forming out of the shadows. "I just know that _he_ felt them coming…"

Neji didn't need to be explained who "_He_" was. When he became a jounin, Tsunade-sama herself had informed him about the blonde's "condition", for lack of a better term. Now if the things that they had just fought had any connection with the beast that his friend held, well the Hyuuga was just happy that he came out with just a wounded arm.

"I think…That this came from my headband." Naruto's voice snapped Neji out of his thoughts.

"What? Your headband turned into that key?" The disbelief was not hidden in the Hyuuga's voice.

Giving his friend another shrug, the jinchuuriki kept examining the giant key, as thought he would find the instructions somewhere. "After fighting those things, it would be hard to find anything that's too strange to believe…" The Leaf genin commented. "I just know that before this thing appeared." He swung the key around. "I had this strange feeling inside of me. It was the same back in my apartment, except that time I'm pretty sure it originated from _him_."

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed slightly. "And this time…"

Naruto remained silent for almost a minute. "I'm pretty sure that… This time it came from me." His eyes had become fixed on the strange object held by his hand. "I feel… Like this thing is a part of me, like it belongs in my grasp." The genin tried his best to explain.

A small smirk appeared on the Hyuuga's face. "If you say so…" By now, Neji had come to terms with the incredible, if not miraculous, things that happened around his blond friend. "But, do you have any idea what that key is?" The jounin asked. Using his Byakugan to examine the mysterious item himself, the black haired teenager was surprised when he saw some sort of aura emanating from the object, setting his eyes on his friend he could see a similar light among Naruto's chakra pathway that seemed to resonate with the key's.

"I know about as much of this thing as I do about those creatures." The blond responded as he started to look over the key once again. "It's strange, every time I tried to fight off those creatures with kunais or shuriken, they would just shrug off any strike I made, as though they were immune to physical attacks." The teenage boy raised the key and held it against the midday sun. "But this thing just cut right through them, as though it was made specially to fight those monsters."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Those things were only hurt when we used chakra based attacks?" He waited for the blond to nod. The Hyuuga prodigy had to take his friends word for it, he had not used any type of weapons against the creatures and all of his juuken strikes had been chakra-enhanced. _"I guess Naruto's theory could be true. After all, that light around that key is very similar to chakra, so a blow from that thing would probably go way beyond physical damage."_ The jounin thought, making a mental note to step back a little if the blond were to start swinging the key around again.

A sight escaped the jinchuuriki as he outstretched the arm that held the strange keys, not unlike a swordsman wanting to see the reach of his own blade. "I want to know more about this thing." Naruto admitted, not bothering to hide his fascination for the mysterious object. "At least, what's its name?" The young Leaf nin commented.

"It's called a Keyblade…"

What they had gone through less than ten minutes ago had put the two teenage boys in a state of alert, instantly putting them on edge when the new voice was heard on the clearing. Turning around, the two Leaf nins saw a strangely dressed man standing just a few feet away from them.

The newcomer had straight, blond hair, though several shades lighter than Naruto's, to the point that it almost appeared white, making the small beard on his face all the more difficult to see due to the paleness of his skin, but what stood up more of his character was the way he was dressed. He was wearing some sort of robe, mostly black with a strange belt containing three pouches across his waist, with what seemed to be a red cape over it and a black scarf around his neck.

The man gazed at the two boys, first Neji then Naruto, before setting his eyes on the key in the latter's hand. The two teenagers took notice of the strange, orange colored eyes as they appeared to be examining them. "And it's about time it returned to you…" His eyes didn't move to look at Neji's nor at Naruto's face, instead fixing on the blonde's stomach. "…Kyuubi."

* * *

**A/N – To those who played the game and suspected it, the man at the end is Ansem the Wise, and, though there are some similarities with the one in Kingdom Hearts II, this one would have a different back story and role, I just didn't feel like making a whole new character and he fits the bill perfectly, had Terra's master from Birth by Sleep been revealed I would've probably used him. The main points of the plot will be explained in the next chapter, along with Ansem's statement and the roles that Naruto, Sasuke, and the Keyblades will play. Thanks for reading.**


	3. A Strong Heart

****

A/N – This is the longest chapter I've written so far, there were a lot of things about this story that needed to be explained, while other that needed to be revealed, in order for the plot to start, though there are some things that will be addressed to later on. Here is the reason why I named this fic as the Ultimate Xover.

* * *

_**A Strong Heart**_

A sight escaped the Jinchuuriki as he outstretched the arm that held the strange keys, not unlike a swordsman wanting to see the reach of his own blade. "I want to know more about this thing." Naruto admitted, not bothering to hide his fascination for the mysterious object. "At least, what's its name?" The young Leaf nin commented.

"It's called a Keyblade…"

What they had gone through less than ten minutes ago had put the two teenage boys in a state of alert, instantly putting them on edge when the new voice was heard on the clearing. Turning around, the two Leaf nins saw a strangely dressed man standing just a few feet away from them.

The newcomer had straight, blond hair, though several shades lighter than Naruto's, to the point that it almost appeared white, making the small beard on his face all the more difficult to see due to the paleness of his skin, but what stood up more of his character was the way he was dressed. He was wearing some sort of robe, mostly black with a strange belt containing three pouches across his waist, with what seemed to be a red cape over it and a black scarf around his neck.

The man gazed at the two boys, first Neji then Naruto, before setting his eyes on the key in the latter's hand. The two teenagers took notice of the strange, orange colored eyes as they appeared to be examining them. "And it's about time it returned to you…" His eyes didn't move to look at Neji's nor at Naruto's face, instead fixing on the blonde's stomach. "…Kyuubi."

Immediately, the boys' eyes widened at the newcomer's words. "What… What did you just said…?" Naruto managed to utter through the shock.

The strangely dressed man didn't bother to answer as he took a few steps towards the two boys. At his advance, the two shinobi automatically got into fighting stance, Neji with only one usable arm while the blond brought his newly acquire weapon forward.

"I guess it's not unusual to be wary after what you two have just gone through…" The man commented, though his tone did not reveal any concern for the teenagers' actions. "Maybe it would be better if we talked at a more appropriate location, don't you think, young Naruto?" The man's eyes finally fixed themselves on the blonde's.

If his body had taken a step back, Naruto wouldn't have been surprised, the newcomers' gaze bore directly on him and the Leaf genin felt as though they were staring right at his soul. The orange eyes hold the same pensive aura as the late Sandaime accompanied by the intensity he had only seen in the likes of Zabuza and Itachi.

The man brought his hand forward as a strange light appeared in his palm; the two boys immediately covered themselves from a possible incoming attack, but where helpless to do anything more as their bodies were engulfed by the white flare.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to move?!"

"I already told you brat! Madara will explain everything once we get there!"

"I was thrown around a whole goddamn mountain by that freaking bull; I can't just walk into some sort of battle field until I recover!"

"I don't remember you been such a whiner back in the day, I should take that sword from you, freeze the water bottle you called a body, and then destroy it with said sword!"

"Try that and I'll take Samehada and shove it so far down your throat that your stomach will be digesting shark fin soup for weeks!"

"What did you say you stupid brat?!"

"What? Getting deaf in old age?"

"Would you two just shut up?!" Karin's scream resonated through the cavern where the two Uchiha waited for the arrival of their comrades.

For a moment, Sasuke feared that if the previous tremors had not caused the room to collapse, his team's bickering in the staircase might just do it.

"Don't meddle in things that don't concern you, you stupid bitch?" Came Suigetsu's retort.

A light chuckle drew the raven haired boy's attention towards his "superior". "Akatsuki hadn't had such lively members since Dedaria…" The masked man commented, his eyes still glued to the strange portal at the end of the room.

"I dare you to say that to my face!"

"Ok, BITCH!"

The sound of a fist connecting was heard, following by the sound of water splattering on the floor.

It took a couple of moments, Sasuke summarized, for Suigetsu to reform himself, and soon enough, the back and forth commenced once again, lasting all the way into the cavern.

"My, it seems that some of you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." The former Mizukage commented once the rest of Team Hawk and Kisame step into the room.

It took the three younglings less than a second for their eyes to widen at the sight of dark vortex in the opposite wall. "Hehehe… Zetsu owes me 5000 yen." Kisame said, not bothering to hide his amusement at the teenagers' reaction.

The Masked Uchiha let out another small laugh. "I guess is time to explain everything…"

* * *

"You got to be kidding me! That thing chose you?!"

The moment his body touch the floor, Naruto knew that they weren't in the middle of the clearing anymore, instead of landing on the grassy ground, he had ended up on finely cut wood. Looking around, the Konoha genin found himself in the middle of the Hokage's office with an irritating looking Tsunade looking back at him. "O-Obaachan?" The boy asked confused.

Tsunade's eyes shifted from the blond to the giant key he tightly held in his hand and then on the wounded Hyuuga at his side. "For Kami's sake, you got Neji involved in this too?"

At the blond woman's scolding words, Naruto's fighting spirit kicked in. "Hey, I didn't drag him or anything, he just followed me!" The Jinchuuriki exclaimed, trying to defend his position.

"You're welcome…" The black haired jounin sarcastically remarked.

"Naruto, are you alright?" At the sound of the urgent words, the blond teenager looked back to find Sakura rushing towards him. In the boy's first inspection of the room, he missed the rest of his team and Shizune standing in the back of the room.

"Sakura-chan… Wha-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as his pink haired teammate knelt down in front of him and started to look over his body for any wounds.

"You two gave us quite a scare." Shizune commented as she moved towards Neji and started to treat his wounded arm.

Taking pity on the two boys' lost looks, Yamato stepped forward. "Hokage-sama called us and said that you were in trouble." The brown haired jounin started to explain.

"We were about to set out to find you when you… "Dropped in"…" Kakashi finished, his hand inching slightly towards his pocket where Naruto knew he kept his perverted book, now that the urgency of the situation had apparently passed, the silver haired jounin could fall back on his usual uninterested self.

"You appear to have been thoroughly beaten up though, so I guess there was some danger in the situation." Sai simply commented as he walked towards one of the office's chairs, apparently unaffected by the tension in the room that was eating the blond up.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blond caught something that made him turn his head slightly, in another chair, nearby Sai, sat the strange man that had apparently transported Neji and him to the Hokage's office.

The man's eyes fell on Naruto's once again, looking at the teenage boy as though he was figuring out a puzzle. "I guess you don't remember me after all, Young Naruto…" The bearded man simply wondered.

Naruto's eyes widened at the stranger's words, the tone that the robed man's voice carried told the boy that there was no trick, game, nor hidden meaning behind them. "What do you mean…?" The Jinchuuriki asked confuse.

A sight escaped the man before he answered. "Well, I take it upon myself to meet every Jinchuuriki." He took a pause before continuing. "After all, I have to meet the persons that carry those among the few I call my friends…"

The confusion in the room skyrocketed at the man's words. Shizune stopped mid healing, Sakura brought a hand up to hid a gasp, while Kakashi snapped his book close, and Sai leaned slightly forwards, clearly interested in the situation.

Chuckling lightly, the man observed the different reactions in the room. "It's always amusing the effect this piece of news has; Lady Tsunade's did not differ much from yours when I met her three years ago." The man commented.

Immediately, Naruto's eyes seek the woman that had moved to her desk. The Godaime Hokage merely nodded at the genin's silent question, confirming the man's words.

Another small laugh escaped the man; it was quite obvious that he regarded the whole situation as amusing. "I also like to meet the leaders of the villages that have a Jinchuuriki; I only had to make one trip to Suna when I met Young Gaara." He added before his eyes returned to look at the blonde. "It has been well over ten years since we met. I guess is natural that you would forget."

Naruto observed the man in front of him and tried hard to remember something, a picture, an event, a name…

* * *

– Flashback –

He looked up, a pair on young eyes set on the figure that had scattered the furious mob away.

The long red cloak waved in the wind blew through the alley. Kneeling down, the boy's savior extended one hand towards the fallen blond. "It's alright now, you're safe…" The man said with a soft voice.

Straining his eyes to see better, the small boy found himself staring at a pair of regarding, orange eyes. "Who… Who are you…?" He managed to ask.

The man simply smiled at the youngster. "My name is Ansem…"

– End Flashback –

* * *

The young Jinchuuriki forced his mind to retrieve something from his past, something to relate to the man that claimed to have met him before. "A-Ansem…?" The blond managed to let out thoughtfully.

A smile appeared on the red clothed man's face. "I'm glad you're able to recall my name, Young Naruto."

Said boy smiled merrily at the small accomplishment, he didn't remember the encounter, but he had managed to retrieve the man's name.

"Umm…" Sakura cut in slowly. "Ansem-san… What did you mean by calling the Bijuu your friends?" The young medic nin asked cautiously.

The man silently regarded everyone in the room before setting his eyes on the Hokage. The blond woman gave the seemly older man a small nod, approving the disclosure of the story. "I guess it's strange for people in this world to connect something like friendship to the Bijuu, they have been looked upon as monsters for so long, that's the only definition some people are able to came up with for them." He paused for a moment. "I guess, by itself, it is hard to believe that group of nine heroes took such beastly forms to save the Realm of Light…"

Everyone's eyes widened at the mysterious man's words.

* * *

– Flashback –

"Hey, Old Geezer!"

The sound of the young man's voice reached Ansem before he was even able to step outside. The blond man didn't need to see the source of the voice to know its owner, the mix of arrogance, pride, and confidence was a dead giveaway.

He didn't turn to look at Ansem, in fact, none of the other eight looked at him. Instead they were all staring pass the horizon at something he himself could not see. "We have decided…" The young man started once again. "To renounce our names until this whole deal is over." He started turned around as the silver key appeared in his hand and he set it comfortably in across his shoulder. Finally, his gaze fell on Ansem, though most of his eyes were hidden behind strands of orange hair, nothing eclipsed the confident smile he wore. "Until that day comes, we will be known as the Bijuu…"

– End Flashback –

* * *

Ansem's eyes flashed nostalgically for less than a second before he started again. "The Bijuu, as they came to be known as, were a group of nine brave warriors who gave up their humanity in order to save this world, as well as many others…"

A couple of seconds were deliberately given to the people present in order to assimilate what had just been revealed.

"W-What do you mean?" Yamato managed to ask, like the others in the room, apart of him was scared of whatever the answer might end up to be.

The red clad man took a few moments before he responded. "It all begun with _that_…" The bearded man said, his eyes solely fixed on the giant key held tightly in the blond genin's grasp.

Naruto looked down at the strange key in his hand. "This?" The blond asked as he examined it. "Keyblade… That's what you call it, wasn't it?"

Ansem nodded in responds before continuing. "The Keyblade is a incredible artifact, it is forged out of the power of one's heart as a shield to protect loved ones, or a weapon of destruction." The red cloaked man's words carried an ominous air. "In skillful hands, the Keyblade's power could be limitless."

To say that the young Jinchuuriki was amazed by the thing he held in his hand would be an understatement, the boy's eyes widened as he gazed down at the silver object that had appeared less than an hour ago.

"There are two basic types of Keyblades." Ansem's words snapped Naruto out of his trance. "The ones like Naruto's, are the embodiments of the Light in the wielder's heart and carry the name of Kingdom Key and represent the Realm of Light." The red clothed man explained. "But there is another kind opposite to it that stands for the Real of Darkness, those Keyblades are called Darkside…" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Keyblades take different forms, marked by the Keychain attached to them. As the wielder's power grows, so dose the Keyblade's, up to the point that the Keychain is able to evolve and take different forms."

The grave tone that Ansem's voice carried put everyone present on edge while at the same time held their attention tightly.

The robed man paused for a few seconds before proceeding. "Many years ago, a powerful sorcerer brought forth nine Darkside Keyblades and used them to collect the Darkness in countless of hearts, using its power to give birth to the Dark Keyblades." If anything, his voice had turned darker. "Nine Keyblades that exceeded the power of any other, nine weapons of chaos that were able to cast enough destruction to destroy world after world. Born out of human sin and driven by wrath and greed, the worlds would have been helpless at their onslaught."

No one in the room dared to interrupt the man's story.

"It was then that a group of young Keyblade wielders, which you would come to know as the Bijuu, rose up to stand between the sorcerer's Dark Keyblades and the worlds." Ansem's words were now tainted with a nostalgic tone. "Even though they knew that, no matter how strong they were, they would be no match for the power that evil sorcerer and the Dark Keyblades commanded…"

It was quite obvious that the cloaked man was having problems recounting that part of the story.

"And, because they also knew what was at stake, all nine of them made the ultimate sacrifice." The intense orange eyes wavered at the thoughtful memory. "They fully unleashed the power of their own hearts, pouring it all into their own Keyblades and producing a miracle." A small, content smile appeared on the aged man's face. "They created the Light Keyblades."

"Once the odds were evened, the Bijuu were able to fight off the sorcerer's advance." Once again, the saddened look returned to Ansem's face. "At the final stage of the war, Kyuubi and the others were finally able to stop the Dark Keyblades and vanquished the sorcerer." A pause. "Sadly, it was then that the effects of theirs sacrifice came forth. When the nine of them unbounded their hearts to create the Light Keyblades, they willingly forfeited one irreplaceable thing… Their humanity…"

Sakura and Shizune gasped, Sai's and Neji's eyes widened, while Naruto's hand gripped his Keyblade tightly.

"Because of their unbounded and limitless hearts, the Bijuu lost their memories and were turned into the beastly forms that you all have come to know and fear." Ansem's voice sounded incredibly old to Naruto at the moment. "Afterwards, the Keychains from the Dark Keyblades were lost away as they fell into the Darkness while the ones from the Light Keyblades were scattered throughout the worlds." The blond man had composed himself once more, his voice coming out strong and his orange eyes showing their intensity once again. "Despite the form they now held, I couldn't bring myself to separate the Bijuu, so I brought them to this world to live together in the peace they have made possible."

Kyuubi remained silent inside his Jinchuuriki, but Naruto could feel the uneasiness that the man's story had caused on the fox.

Ansem raised his head firmly, the intensity returning to his orange eyes with full force, and all hesitation was obliterated from his voice. "For many years I watched over the Bijuu, when you started to seal them inside of other humans, I knew I could not look after them directly, so I was reduced to be an observant." The robed man explained. "But now I cannot stand by any longer since the nightmare is starting once again." His eyes narrowed again. "The group known as Akatsuki captured the other eight Bijuu and used the power of their hearts to unleash the same power that the sorcerer used so many years ago."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, the Keyblade in his hand held tightly as his eyes widened in disbelief. Even if he didn't understand the situation completely, he knew enough to worry, especially if Akatsuki was involved.

Closing his eyes for a second, the strangely clothed man prepared the response. "Do you remember the creatures that attacked you and Young Neji?" He waited for the younger blond to nod. "They are called Heartless, monstrosities created when a person's heart is taken by the darkness and with the only goal of seeking other hearts. The fact that they're able to prowl around in the Realm of Light is evidence that the boundaries between Darkness and Light were tampered with yet again and the nine Darksides have been awakened"

His throat felt to be blocked to the Konoha genin had to force the words out. "What… What's going to happen now?" The moment teenage boy said this, he was already dreading what the answer would be.

A sight escaped Ansem. "I'm sure that the first thing Akatsuki is going to do is recover the Dark Keychains and seek warriors that will be able to unlock their power." His fists were clenched tightly. "It won't be long before the Heartless are freely raiding all the worlds."

"Bu-But there has to be something we can do!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes desperately looked at the red clothed man for an answer.

A knowing smile formed on Ansem's face.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me…" Suigetsu remarked as he look from the masked Uchiha to the strange vortex and back again. "You expect me to believe that this thing." He pointed at the mass of dark energy. "Will take us to different worlds?"

Chuckling lightly at the young swordsman's comment, Madara nodded in response. "I guess it's a little hard to believe, but yeah, the Corridors of Darkness will take us to places you couldn't even imagine in your wildest dream." The Uchiha's voice had turned from eager to sadistic.

Sasuke slowly look down at the golden key in his grasp. "What you say about the Dark Keyblades… Will it really grant me power?" The young teenager asked as he looked directly at his relative.

Madara nodded once more. "More than you ever thought possible, it would be more than enough to make up for your… "Generous contribution" of the Eight Tailed Bijuu." Every one present could bet that a smile had formed behind the mask.

Suigetsu scoffed, not bothering to hide the fact that he was still skeptic. "I'll believe it when I see it…" The white haired teenager commented.

A smirked was hidden by his mask as the Sharingan user turned to look at his subordinates. "Then… Shall we?" Turning around, the man walked into the dark vortex.

With some hesitation, the other member of Akatsuki followed suit.

* * *

The smile in the blond man's face surprised everyone. "What we can do, Young Naruto, is follow the path that the Bijuu treaded for us so many years ago." He began to explain. "You have to think of the Keyblades as sentient entities, and, despite being scattered throughout different worlds, the Light Keychains still exists out there. I'm sure that they have sensed this catastrophe coming and have already chosen warriors with strong hearts that will be able to unlock their power." Ansem brought one of his hands to his robe and took out several silver Keychains, identical to the one in Naruto's Keyblade. "I have search different worlds in order to find the Keychains from the Kingdom Keys held by the Bijuu. Before today I had found six, I guess the seventh was with you, Young Naruto." His gaze fell on the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's eyes dropped down once again to look at the keychain hanging from his Keyblade before looking back at the ones held by the older man.

"Even if we don't have all nine of them yet, we will have to find the six warriors that will inherit these Kingdom Keys, while also search for the Light Keychains." The robed man explained.

The young blond regarded his Keyblade once more as he tried to sense the fox inside of him, who remained silent. Naruto's heart hurt slightly now that he had heard the story of the Tailed Beast's past, how much he had hated the fox, not knowing of the great sacrifice that he and his comrades had done. "I'll do it!" The genin suddenly exclaimed. "I will find the other warriors, recover the Light Keychains, and finish what Kyuubi started! If he gave everything he had to stop the Darkness, then I will do it too!"

Ansem smiled at the younger blonde's outburst. "I owe you an apology, Young Naruto…" The man commented, causing the teenage boy to look at him confused. "When I first saw you holding the Kingdom Key, I thought that you had been chosen simply for being Kyuubi's current host, but now… I see that the Keyblade chose you because of the strength of your heart." Naruto grinned slightly embarrassed at the words of praise. "Remember, that humans do not have anything more powerful that a strong heart." The robed man informed while Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I've been wondering…" Kakashi's words caused everyone to look at his direction. "What do you mean when you say "worlds"?" The silver haired man asked.

A small smile appeared on Ansem's face. "I mean just that…" The man explained. "In the Realm of Light exist an incredible number of worlds completely independent from each other, almost to the point of being a whole different reality. Normally, the boundaries between worlds should never be crossed, but, in this time of crisis, there is a need to break those edges if we ever hope to find the warriors who will be able to stand up against the power of Darkness."

"But how can we get to these worlds?" Naruto asked, not quite understanding what the robed man had revealed. "It's not like we have some kind of ship that could get us to it…"

The older blond merely smiled at the Jinchuuriki before he pointed at the Kingdom Key in the teenager's hand. "You have all that you need to reach the other worlds right there." He informed. "The Keyblade is such a marvelous artifact that, when used correctly, it can even open passages that connect different worlds."

Naruto looked down at his Keyblade with amazement once again; the mysterious object was becoming even more fascinating by the second.

"But you _will_ need help finding the Keyblades, since they more than likely hid themselves, they won't appear to be more than random objects to the normal person." Ansem explained "We'll need someone whose eyes are beyond average, someone that has eyes like the Byakugan…" The older man's eyes turned to look at Neji.

Understanding the man's words, the black haired Hyuuga tried to stand up, but was stopped when Shizune's hands took a hold of the wounded arm she had been trying to heal for the past couple of minutes. "Neji-san, you can't!" The medic nin exclaimed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't heal the wounds in your arm. As a medic, there's no way I can allow you to go in such a mission like this!" The black haired woman declared.

Neji merely narrowed his eyes as he pushed his body to stand up, managing to free his arm in the process. "That's not important at the moment!" The Byakugan user exclaimed. "You heard what Ansem-san said, we don't have much time before Akatsuki gets a hold of the Dark Keyblades' power, and, when that happens, those things will have a free pass to attack us. I can't just stand here and wait for my arm to heal without doing anything about it!"

While the Hyuuga tried to explain his position, Ansem silently walked towards him. Standing in front of the young jounin, the red clothed man took hold of the teenager's injured arm and lifted it, causing Neji to wince in pain. "A Heartless' attacks are meant to cause something even more terrible than death, they really only leave wounds, but, when they do, it takes a long time for them to heal." Orange eyes set on the black haired boy. "The Heartless that attacked you and Young Naruto are called Shadows and Neoshadows, but believe me when I tell you that there are far worse things out there."

The Leaf jounin freed his arm as his eyes met the older man's. "I don't care…" Neji stated. "I will do anything that I can in order to protect those who I care about, even if it means facing those creatures a thousand times more." The Hyuuga declared as his fist tightened in determination. "If it's to protect the people important to me, I'll willingly forfeit my life!"

"Please, Neji-niisan, don't!" The sudden outburst caused everyone to turn around. One Hyuuga Hinata stood at the door of the Hokage's office, here face immediately turned red when she realized that everyone's eyes were set one her.

Neji was the first one to find his voice. "Hi-Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?" The young jounin managed to ask.

The Hyuuga heiress' face turned several shades redder. "I-I came here to bring a report from my team, since Kurenai-san is on her maternity leave, but when I got here-I really didn't meant to listen in the conversation! But… but I can't let Neji-niisan risk himself like this!" The young girl exclaimed.

The black haired boy gazed warmly at his cousin, touched by her concern. "Hinata-sama, I have to do this." He tried to explain her. "You must have heard what Ansem-san said, the Byakugan is needed in order to find those Keychains." The young man hoped the he had convinced her.

"Then I'll do it!" Hinata declared. "I'll go instead."

His cousin's announcement was the last thing Neji expected. "No!" The teenage boy exclaimed. "Forgive me my rudeness, Hinata-sama, but there's no way I'll let you go in such a missions."

Fighting the urge to step back, Hinata looked up and met her cousin's gaze. "Don't underestimate me Neji-niisan, I'm already a chuunin and I can take care of my self, so I can take over your place and accompany Naruto-kun in this mission." The girl firmly stated, but her face soon turned red once again when she realized the implications of the last part of her statement.

Neji's retort was cut off when Sai suddenly stood up. "Don't worry about your cousin, Neji-san. I'll go along as well and watch over her." The boy said with a smile on his face.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, taken by surprise by Sai's announcement.

Ansem stood pensive for a couple of seconds as he regarded the situation. "It's actually not a bad idea." He simply said.

"What is?" The blond genin asked, hoping for some clarity to his confusion.

"Lady Hinata does possess the same Byakugan as Young Neji, while Young Sai's abilities will come in handy when fighting against Heartless." The cloaked man explained. "I believe that the four of you will make an excellent team." He added.

Naruto looked at the older blond even more confused. "The four of us? But there's only three." The genin pointed out. "Who's the fourth? Is it you?"

A bright smile appeared in Ansem's face as he put away the Keychains and extended his hand once again. "No, Young Naruto. The last member of your team is someone that has already been in a situation like this." A flash of blue light went off in the room, revealing a blue and gold Keyblade in the robed man's hand. "Let me present you to my own Keyblade, the Star Seeker." The man announced. The Keyblade that he held was very different from the Kingdom Key, apart from the colors, this one had a star pattern running up its blade, culminating in a golden crescent moon with a star in the middle. "It's not as powerful as the Light and Dark Keyblades, but it will be enough to bring the fourth member here."

The jinchuuriki's confusion only grew bigger when the red clothed man suddenly directed the blue Keyblade at his stomach.

Ansem started to concentrate the power of his heart, causing a light to gather at the end of the Star Seeker. "Come forth! Keyblade Master!" The robed man exclaimed. A flash of light blinded the room.

Rubbing his eyes as he tried to regain his vision, Naruto found himself seating in the floor of the Hokage's office, for some reason his body felt so weak he couldn't even gather enough strength to stand up. Finally able to see again, the blonde's eyes caught something orange and furry stirring just a couple of feet in front of him in the middle of the office.

As everyone's sight returned, all eyes were drawn towards the moving, orange mass laying on the floor. "Allow me to introduce to you…" Ansem's words cut in. "Former Keyblade Master and savior of the Realm of Light, Kyuubi." He announced with a bright smile on his face, eyes set on the small fox that struggled to stand up.

The creature was about the same size as a small cat, a pair of furry ears perking up as he lifted his canine head and red eyes meticulously observed the people in the world with a unique combination of hesitation and arrogance.

None of the shinobi present dared to say anything until… "HAHAHAH…!" Naruto suddenly started laughing out loud, soon clenching his stomach as his eyes watered from all the laughter. "No way…! No freaking way….! HAHAH-AHH!" Been preoccupied with his amusement, the blond did not realize that the object of his glee moved towards him and bit him in the ankle. "What the hell?!" The genin exclaimed.

"I've waited sixteen years to do that…" All of the Konoha citizens in the room gasped when the words came out of the fox's mouth. "Now what the hell is going on? How am I out of the seal?" The peculiar creature inquired, paying no attention to the others bewilderment.

Ansem took a few steps forward and stood in front of the fox. "It's good to… See you again, Kyuubi…" The man said as his orange eyes gazed warmly at the small being.

Kyuubi looked up, red eyes gazing into orange. "Ansem…?" The words came up with hesitation.

"Do you… Do you remember him?" Naruto asked as he looked from the fox to the robed man and back.

The newly freed Bijuu looked back at his former host for a second before returning his sight to its previous target. "No, just that name…" The fox answered.

"I'm not surprised that happened, you lost your memory many years ago." Ansem began to explain. "I was only able to retrieve a small part of it, and even that is still locked somewhere inside your mind, you should remember more when you find things that will trigger those memories." He pointed out.

"But… But how is this possible…?" Shizune asked once she was able to find her voice. "I mean, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune years ago, how is he free now?" The medic nin asked, her eyes seeking the blond man for answers.

"More importantly, why is he in _that_ form?" Kakashi added, his voice obviously carrying a mocking tone as most of the fear he had held towards the Nine Tailed beast started to dissipate little by little.

Ansem chuckled before answering. "I used my own Keyblade in order to unlock the Yondaime's seal. Sadly, I'm not strong enough to create a more suitable body for Kyuubi. I guess this will have to do…" The man explained, his voice too hinting a tone of amusement.

Said fox looked at his new body. "This is disgraceful, me, Kyuubi no Kitsune, being reduced to a house pet!" The Bijuu ranted. He knew that he shouldn't complaint now that he was finally free, but still, being ankle height…

"Anyways…" Tsunade cut in, trying to take back some control over the situation. "Controversial team members aside" Her eyes gazed at the small creature and her mouth gave a slight twitch as she try to suppress the urge of going off into a fit of laughter herself. "We still have a very important mission to deal with." The sudden seriousness in the woman's voice caused everyone, including the fox, to tense up. "You have one hour to prepare for this, I want the three of you-I mean, the four-Better yet, three and a half," The furry creature let out a growl at those words. "to report back here ready for the mission." The Hokage ordered.

* * *

"I heard that you're going on a really important mission." The unexpected sound of her sister surprised Hinata.

Turning around from her half filled bag, the young chuunin set her eyes on the younger Hyuuga. "Ha-Hanabi-chan…"

"Neji is informing Otou-san right now, he sounded worried." The young girl commented as her eyes observed her older sister as though they were judging her.

Hinata fought the urge to start fidgeting as the black haired girl's gaze burned into her. "Yeah… Neji-niisan doesn't really support the idea of me going in this mission… Bu-but I know that I'm more than capable to do it! I won't be nuisance for Naruto-kun and Sai-san!" She tried to convince both her sister and herself.

Without commenting on her sister declaration, Hanabi turned around and started to walk out of the room. "Good luck…" The young girl said before she disappeared from the older Hyuuga's sight.

A small smile appeared in Hinata's face as a small tear, born out of happiness, tempted to run down her face. "Thank you… Hanabi-chan…"

* * *

Sai placed his inkbrush back into his backpack as he look over the piece of paper in his hand once again. Satisfied with his work, Sai stood up and left the piece of paper in a place where he was sure "experienced" person would be able to find it.

The black haired boy had taken the mission's urgency as an excuse not to have to inform Danzou about it, instead opting to leave a letter explaining everything, or at least everything that Sai deemed safe to inform him, about the situation. The young shinobi would deal with the aftermath of his decision later.

Picking the remaining of his supplies, Sai caught something out of the corner of his eyes. Turning around, the young painter found himself looking at the one title he had never written.

After a couple of seconds of consideration, the Ne member, or ex-member, he wasn't sure of what his status will be after this day, walked across the room and took the piece of paper with the word "Friends" and placed it on his bag.

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised that you're going along with everything…" Naruto commented as he packed what he needed for the mission. "I thought for sure you would start ranting with one of your speeches, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Behold my power! I usually zone out after that." The boy said as he turned to look at fox.

Said Bijuu scoffed at his former host's words. "You heard what that Ansem guy said, I apparently have unfinished business with those Dark Keyblades, and I'll be damned before I leave a job half done!" The small creature declared.

Naruto merely chuckle at Bijuu's words. "Such a heavy sense of pride for someone who can only reach my ankles." The genin mocked as he returned to his packing.

Kyuubi scoffed at the blonde's words again. "And you're pretty ungrateful to the being that saved your sorry excuse for a life so many times." The Tailed Beast shot back as he jumped into the room's single couch.

"Whatever…" Naruto responded, letting out a small laugh. Finish packing, the Konoha shinobi turned around to face his former tenant.

To the teenage boy's surprised, the small fox was laying curled up and fast asleep in the couch.

"_I guess this is the first time you got to lay down in something that soft… At least the first in a long time…"_ The blond thought. Walking towards the couch, the genin tilted the piece of furniture forward, causing the fox to fall off.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kyuubi exclaimed as he looked up at the Leaf genin in anger.

"For my ankle" Naruto responded. "Now come on, we have to go. Obaa-chan is waiting for us." The blond simply stated.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that Kakashi's tendencies haven't rubbed off on you…" Tsunade commented as Naruto walked back in her office five minutes before the one hour time limit ended.

"She didn't even let me leave in fear that I might not return in time." Kakashi commented from one side of the office without even looking away from his book.

The blond genin looked around to find everyone already waiting for him. "Before you go, please take this." Ansem said as he gave Hinata a small golden box. "This will help you hold the Keychains you'll find, I've already placed the six Kingdom Keys in there, they'll know once their wielder appears, you're eyes should be able to catch it too…" The cloaked man commented and waited for the young chuunin to nod in understanding.

"Can't we get started already? If this matter is as serious as you're making it sound, I feel like we're wasting too much time." Kyuubi commented, satisfied at the small cringe his body caused on the people present. Despise the Bijuu's current "situation", it was good to know that he could still incite some fear, no matter how small it was.

"The furball is right…" Tsunade declared before looking at Ansem. "Whenever you're ready."

The blond man nodded as he summoned the Star Seeker back to his hand and extended forward. Naruto couldn't hold back a gasp as a white vortex appeared against one of the office's wall. Turning to face the three shinobi, Ansem gave a small smile. "Well, it's ready…" He announced.

The former Jinchuuriki nodded as he silently scolded his body for shaking slightly at the sight of the weird portal.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice snapped the young blond out of his trance.

Turning around, the blonde's eyes widened as he saw his pink haired teammate lean towards him and kiss his cheek. In less than a second, the genin's face turned red, while a matching blush appeared on Hinata's with a snicker and a perverted chuckle from Kyuubi and Kakashi.

"That's all I'm giving you!" Sakura declared, unable to look at Naruto in eye, not that the blond was in a better condition. "In exchange, you have to promise me that you'll come back safely…" She stated, finally able to look at her teammate and leaving the blond no other option but to nod in agreement.

A small laugh was shared by the other occupants in the room.

Still smiling at his teammates' antics, Sai turned his head towards Neji. "What?" The Hyuuga asked when he realized that the painter was looking at him. After a couple of seconds, the jounin's white eyes widened when he recognized what the other black haired boy wanted. "No way! I'm not going to kiss you goodbye!" The Byakugan user exclaimed.

"Why?" The socially challenged shinobi asked. "I read in a book that it's normal for friends to say goodbye to each other with a kiss…" Sai commented.

"Where did you get the idea that we're friends?!" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

Sai tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Well, Sakura already said goodbye to Naruto, and you can't kiss Hinata goodbye without it been too weird, so I just thought…"

"It's even weirder for two men to kiss each other goodbye!" Neji tried to explain the other black haired boy.

In order to stop the, one sided, argument, Shizune walked towards the painter and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Take care of yourself, ok." Sai smiled and nodded. "There problem solved…" The medic nin whispered to the black haired Hyuuga as she walked back to the Hokage's side.

"Whatever…" Neji muttered.

It took years of self-control for Ansem to be able to stop laughing; moments like these reminded him of the wonders of humanity. "Well, now we really are wasting too much time…" The robed man commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the members of the odd four-man team walked towards the white vortex.

"Good luck out there…" Yamato wished as he gave the three teenagers, and the fox, a smile.

"And remember not to embarrass our world." Kakashi added, receiving a glare form his former student.

"Be careful…" Naruto wasn't sure who said that because the next second, he was swallowed by a blinding light.

* * *

When he finally regained consciousness, Naruto found himself lying on a rocky ground. Looking around, the blond saw his companions stirring as they too started wake up.

"Where are we…?" Sai questioned as he shook his head.

Unable to answer his friend, the blond genin looked around in order to find an answer. There were many trees in the surrounding area, but what really stood out was the immense, dark tower that rose into the clouds. "Maybe we should go there…" Hinata said as she followed the boy's gaze.

Naruto looked down at Kyuubi to find the fox staring intensely at the tall building. "We might as well do…" The blond said. "We need to start somewhere, after all." He stated as he started walking towards the tower.

As the group moved closer to the belfry, they could see an enormous black door with something resembling a face stuck in the middle.

"Who are you?!" Needless to say, it came as a surprise to the four of them when the face suddenly talked and stretched forwards to look at the group. "What do you want here?" The face asked as it bathed the group with light coming out of its eyes.

"I-we… I mean…" Naruto was unable to form a coherent sentence as the face observed them.

The Bijuu was the only one who wasn't in complete shock about the strange door, instead his eyes were looking right back at the face's as a look on concentration set on the fox's face. "I think I'm remembering something…" The Tailed Beast commented.

Naruto shifted his eyes towards the orange fox, mildly surprise that a part of his memory was already returning to the small creature. "Wait a minute…" The face's voice interrupted the blonde's train of thought. Looking up at it, the genin saw its gaze set solely on Kyuubi. "You feel almost like an…"

Something triggered in the Bijuu's mind. "I remember this place!" The fox announce right before the sudden realization of what's going on with the door hit him. "Oh…shit…" Kyuubi groaned at what was about to happened.

"AKUMA!"

* * *

**A/N – And there you have it, this project got its name not because it's going to be the best crossover story ever written, I'm not that arrogant, but because it will bring many different worlds together under a common plot. Like I stated before, I've changed the ideology behind the Keyblades for the sake of this story, especially about the different Keyblades that will appear, so please, bear with me.**

**Now, I can't help but wonder, what world do you expect Naruto and his group, or should I say party, to visit? Who do you think will be the warriors chosen by the Keyblades? And what Keyblades do you reckon they'll receive, I like to take this moment to state that I will not use fan-made Keyblades, unless I have an image of it, it's not that I have anything against them, but because Keyblade are really hard to describe sometimes, so it'll be better if the readers to have a picture to refer to. Please, do share your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**

* * *


	4. Innocent Tale

**A/N – Well, I know it has been over a year since I updated this story, but due to the Japanese release of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, I decided to breath some life into this fic and see if I can to keep it going.**

**Well, the first stop for Naruto's group is the world of the D. Gray-Man manga/anime, set after the battles in the Ark. If there any of you are not familiar with that anime and its characters, they are easy to look up since I did not use any OCs.**

* * *

**If the Memories created somewhere are Forgotten…**

**Wouldn't that hurt the people that say "Welcome Back"…?**

**But my Heart still wants to hear them…**

**I want those words to be said to me…**

* * *

_**Innocent Tale**_

As the group moved closer to the belfry, they could see an enormous black door with something resembling a face stuck in the middle.

"Who are you?!" Needless to say, it came as a surprise to the four of them when the face suddenly talked and stretched forwards to look at the group. "What do you want here?" The face asked as it bathed the group with light coming out of its eyes.

"I-we… I mean…" Naruto was unable to form a coherent sentence as the face observed them.

The Bijuu was the only one who wasn't in complete shock about the strange door, instead his eyes were looking right back at the face's as a look on concentration set on the fox's face. "I think I'm remembering something…" The Tailed Beast commented.

Naruto shifted his eyes towards the orange fox, mildly surprise that a part of his memory was already returning to the small creature. "Wait a minute…" The face's voice interrupted the blonde's train of thought. Looking up at it, the genin saw its gaze set solely on Kyuubi. "You feel almost like an…"

Something triggered in the Bijuu's mind. "I remember this place!" The fox announce right before the sudden realization of what's going on with the door hit him. "Oh…shit…" Kyuubi groaned at what was about to happened.

"AKUMA!"

The three shinobis and the fox immediately cringe at the door's sudden scream.

"AKUMA! AKUMA! AKUMA!"

"Wha… What's happening?!" Hinata ask as she desperately looked at her companions.

Naruto pressed his hands to his ears in an effort to drown the incensing screams. "What did you do?!" The boy asked the little orange creature by his feet.

Glaring at his former host, Kyuubi defended himself. "I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. "It's just this annoying thing! I thought that, after all this time, they would have turned this annoying door into an annoying set of table and chair!"

The new Keyblade wielder regarded the Bijuu for a few moments before looking at the still-screaming door. _"This place must be part of Kyuubi's past…"_ The young man's train of thought was cutoff when he eyes caught something above him.

A shadowy figure was descending rapidly towards the group. With their trained eyes, the Leaf nins could discern part of the figure as a rather large sword pointed straight down. "Incoming!" Sai shouted as the entire group jumped back to avoid the incoming attack.

The impact of the aggressive figure hitting the ground caused a large cloud of dust rise up. All three ninjas prepared themselves for any follow up attacks.

"That's very arrogant of the Earl, deciding to attack our headquarters and coming in through the front door…" A voice was heard from the cloud.

As the dust started to settle, Naruto could see what appeared to be a person standing on a newly formed crater. The blond had trouble deciding which was the oddest part of the new arrival's attire between the broadsword, the white cape, and the clownish mask.

"Especially…" The person began talking again. "Since he picked a time when I'm already ticked off!" The masked individual shouted before dashing towards the group.

Bringing his arm forward to defend himself, Naruto was taken back in astonishment as the Kingdom Key materialized itself in his hand and stopped the approaching sword. By the gasp that escaped the offending party, the person was taken back that his attack was stopped as well.

The former Jinchuuriki took advantage of the surprise and planted his feet firmly on the ground and began to push back the mask attacker. "Now listen!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't know what's going on here, but none of us is that Akuma-whatever guy!" The young man firmly stated as he gathered strength and gave the sword wielder in front of him one final, big push, getting some distance between the two.

The caped individual seemed to regard the blond from behind the mask, before moving to look at Sai and the others. After impaling the sword in the ground, the person proceeded to remove the silver mask and white hood.

As soon as the mask left the person's face, the white cape disappeared until it was nothing more than a fluffy scarf. With the body fully revealed, Naruto could see a well dressed, silver haired young man with two very distinct features, a missing left arm and a wear, gear shaped monocle over his left eye.

The young swordsman brought his right hand to his left eye for a few moments as he continued to study the group. "Hold on for one second…" He said after apparently arriving to a conclusion and the monocle disappeared, revealing a scar that ran through his left eye and formed the shape of a star right above it. Turning around, the silver haired boy moved towards the talking door. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you sounding off a false alarm?!" He asked the door, surprising everyone when he gave it a hard kick right on the chin. "You did the exact same thing with me!"

With an offended look on its face, the door's eyes fell on the young man. "I sensed an Akuma among them and it is my duty to alert everyone in headquarters!" The face defended itself. "In fact, I am not one hundred percent sure that you can be trusted!"

The door's latest statement was answered by another kick. "My eye is not reacting to any of them, which means that they are not Akumas!" The boy stated as he and the door glared at each other.

"What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Hinata voiced her confusion to the blond.

Naruto looked to the odd scene in front of him to the Hyuuga and back. "I can honestly say that I have no idea…" The Keyblade wielder stated.

Pulling his leg back, the silver haired boy prepared for a third kick when he was abruptly stopped. "Allen-kun!" A voice suddenly called out from the outside of the tower. "Could you please invite our visitors in and lead them to my office?"

The young man directed his gaze up towards the tower with a confuse look on his face. "O… K…?" He muttered before turning back to the direction of Naruto and the others. The silver haired boy walked casually towards the group, picking the sword he had left pierced on the ground. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, allow me to introduce myself…" He produced a bright smile. "My name is Allen Walker." The young man said as he brought his broadsword to his left shoulder.

To the bewilderment of the shinobis and the Bijuu, the sword transformed into the boy's missing left arm.

Seemingly unaffected by the others' dumbfounded states, Allen's smile widened. "Would you please come with me? Komui-san wants to talk to you." He requested, giving them a small bow.

Shaking off his astonishment, Naruto looked at the others. "Should we?" The Keyblade wielder asked under his breath.

"Wel… Well, we do have to start somewhere…" Hinata timidly offered.

Sai nodded. "And it seems Kyuubi-san managed to remember something, this place seems to be triggering his memories, so it must be connected to the Keyblade." He said giving his teammates a small smile.

The Hyuuga smiled as well. "One could say we already caught our first break."

Finding himself agreeing with his teammates, Naruto turned to face Allen again. "Very well, lead the way." The former Jinchuuriki said as he gave the silver haired young man a small smile.

Returning the smile with one of his own, Allen turned around and started towards Komui's office.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Komui asked as his eyes finally left the screen.

Inspector Malcolm C. Levirier continued to stare out of the office's window for a couple of seconds before answering. "You saw the same thing I did, Supervisor Lee…" The brown haired man stated curtly.

Komui merely watched as Levirier took a pair of black golems and sent them off in search for his assistant and the Bookman.

"After all these years…" The inspector suddenly said, his voice was barely above a whisper. "It has finally returned to the Order…"

Narrowing his eyes, Komui tried his best to hide his discomfort and his disapproval of the current situation. _"The Keyblade…"_ The supervisor thought as he recalled the strange, silver key that appeared in the blonde's hands and effortlessly stopped an Innocence that had a synchronization rate above 100%. _"…The Original Innocence…"_

* * *

The darkness of the halls was starting to get on Naruto's nerves. "So… Uhmm… I never got your names…" Snapping out his train of thought, Naruto look at the boy standing a couple of steps ahead of him.

After the young man named Allen convinced strange door to open up, the silver haired boy had started to lead Naruto and the others through a set of long, very long, agonizingly long and dark stairs and halls. It never occurred to the blond that they had not introduced themselves. "Heheh… Yeah, you're right…" The former Jinchuuriki goofily said and scratched the back of his head. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said proudly.

The blue haired girl followed suit. "I am Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you." She softly said while giving a small bow.

"And I'm Sai." The black haired boy said as he presented a small smile.

Kyuubi watch from Sai's shoulder as the boy named Allen smiled back at the group and continued to lead them up the stairs. The fox had decided to play the part of the mundane pet for now, to prevent tedious and annoying explanations.

"Allen-kun, is that you?" Having been caught up with their introduction, Naruto had not realized the long waited disruption to the hall's darkness. The entire hall was illuminated by a large double door, while on its threshold stood a short young man wearing thick glasses and a lab coat. "What happened? Are Akumas really attacking headquarters?" He asked.

The silver haired teen had a reassuring expression in his face. "It's alright, Johnny." He said calmly. "That stupid door just overreacted to our guests… Again…"

"Heheh…" The young man called Johnny laughed weakly. "You still can't let that go, can you, Allen-kun?"

"Nope" The swordsman answered plainly. "My teacher taught me to always hold a grudge." He calmly said with a sinister smile on his face.

The sudden change in the silver haired teen did not go unnoticed by the visitors. "His… His demeanor was completely transformed in an instance." Hinata said in a low voice to the other two.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, this guy is even harder to read than Sai."

The boy with the glasses continued to laugh nervously. "Heheh… When you say things like that, Allen-kun… Heheh…" Sounds were heard from behind Johnny causing the man to turn around momentarily. "Oh, I guess I have to go back to work now." He suddenly stated.

"How is it going with the Egg?" Allen asked.

A bright smile full of excitement formed on Johnny's face. "It's going great! We're already learning lots of interesting stuff." He eagerly said before turning to Naruto's group and given them a small bow. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to properly introduce myself, my name is Johnny and I hope we can get to know each other before you go."

The young man's politeness shocked the blond, leaving him speechless. "Uhm… It is nice to meet you…" The Keyblade wielder heard Hinata said.

Smiling, Johnny turned to Allen. "Well, I have to go, please say hi for me to Lenalee and the other when you see them; I hope their recovery is going ok."

"Will do." Allen assured the boy with glasses.

Excusing himself once more, Johnny turned around and disappearing into the room.

The group remained silent for a couple of minutes as they continued following the silver haired boy. "Uhh… If you don't mind me asking… What exactly is this place?" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence.

Allen turned around to face the blond. "Oh? You don't know about us?" He asked and waited until all three shook their heads. "We are the Black Order!" The swordsman said with a proud smile. "It was created by the Vatican to fight against the Millennium Earl and his Akumas." He added.

"Akuma, that's what that door called us…" Sai pointed out.

"What are they?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

The silver haired boy took a couple of seconds to figure out a way to explain it. "Well… They are like this monstrous beings fueled by the souls of the departed."

Naruto was surprised how easy he accepted the young man's explanation. But given what had happened to him throughout the day, or during his entire life for that matter, it was about time he started getting used abnormal situations.

"And… Uhm… What do they do? Why was the face on that door so scared?" Hinata continued to question.

Allen's mood darkened dramatically at the inquiry. "They… They cause death…" He answered as he brought his right hand over his scarred eye. "Which in turn drives those who continue living to yearn for those they lost… Giving birth to more Akumas…" The boy said sorrowfully.

"Oh…" Hinata look down at the ground, she decided to stop questioning the matter if it was painful for the silver haired boy.

Sensing the uncomfortable mood, Allen immediately changed the topic. "And that's when we come in!" He said with his voice filled with pride once again. "There are special members in the Order called Exorcist." The young man commented. "God's Apostles that use the power of Innocence to fight against the Akumas and free the souls trap inside of them." Allen said as he brought his left arm up. The group had little trouble remembering how the first time they had seen the silver haired boy, that arm had been in the form of a sword.

"So you protect people." Naruto suddenly say as he brought both hands together behind his head. "That is really cool!"

Allen's face became slightly red out of embarrassment. "Yes… I guess is really cool…" The Exorcist confessed. "And what about you?"

A jubilant smiled formed on the blonde's face. "We're ninjas from another world!" Naruto exclaimed.

Immediately, Hinata, Sai, and Kyuubi shot an alarming look at the Leaf genin. Carefully, they shifted their gaze to the silver haired boy who was looking at the Keyblade wielder with a confused look on his face.

After the longest of minutes, Allen burst out laughing. "Hahah, that's really funny Naruto-san." He commented.

It was the blonde's turn to look confused. "I'm not kidding! Look!" He said as he brought his right hand forward and willed the Kingdom Key to appear in his grasp. "We used this to get here." The spiky haired boy stated.

The silver haired Exorcist looked at the large silver key for a moment. He could remember how it easily stopped his Innocence. "But what do you mean by…?" The question was cut off by the sand of hurried footsteps coming from behind Allen.

From higher up in the staircase, came down a girl with short black hair wearing what appeared to be her pajamas.

"Lenalee?" The silver haired boy asked, apparently surprised to see the girl that was currently standing before him.

Meanwhile, the black haired girl had stopped on her tracks when she found herself face to face with the silver haired Exorcist. "A… Allen-kun! What are you doing here?!" She asked as though she had just been caught breaking her curfew.

Allen regarded the girl for a couple of seconds before answering her question. "I'm taking these visitors to see your brother." The young man explained.

The girl's eyes fell on Naruto and the other. "Oh… Hello, my name Lenalee, nice to meet you!" She said sweetly.

Naruto smiled audaciously once more. "I'm Naruto." The blond proudly presented himself. "And my friends are Hinata and Sai." The Hyuuga gave a small bow while the Root member simply grinned.

"Now, what are _you_ doing here, Lenalee?" Allen asked as his eyes set on the black haired girl. "Are you not supposed to be in the medical bay with Lavi and the others?"

Lenalee blushed slightly. "Uhm… Well… I was bored having to stay in bed all day and…" She looked at the ground, trying to avoid the silver haired boy's eyes. "I mean… It is not fair! Lavi already sneak out a while ago!" She gave the young man a small pout.

A chuckle escaped Allen. "Don't worry about it, Lenalee." He tried to calm the girl down. "I did my share of escapes when I was there." The young man admitted scratching the back of his head. "But you should be careful; you do not want the Head Nurse to find you."

"Eek!" The black haired gave a small yelp. "Yeah… You are right, Allen-kun… I better go before she finds me." She directed her gaze to the visiting party. "It is nice to meet you all!" She gave them a small bow before excusing herself and continuing down the stairs.

The silver haired swordsman sighed. "Well, let's continue…" He stated as he looked at Naruto and the others. "Komui-san's office is not far away." He commented as he resumed his trek up the stairs.

* * *

Naruto and the others continued to follow the Exorcist, passing through halls and staircases, and occasionally meeting people weird white cloaks or lab coats like Johnny's.

"Here we are!" Allen suddenly announced as the group found itself before a large wooden door. The silver haired boy knocked on the door. "Komui-san! It's me, Allen!" The young man informed.

"Come in!" The same voice Naruto had heard outside the tower answered from behind the door.

Allen proceeded to open the wooden door and revealed the room's occupants to the Keyblade wielder and his companions. There were four people inside the room. A black haired man with glasses and a white uniform setting behind a desk, Naruto assumed he was Komui. A middle-age man setting on one side of the black haired man, the blond couldn't help but think that the old man reminded him of a panda. On Komui's other side, stood an older brown haired man with a weird, square-shaped mustache. The last occupant was blond young man standing rigidly by the wall.

Naruto's eyes fell on his silver haired guide after scanning the room. By the look on Allen's face, the Leaf genin could assume that the Exorcist was surprised to see so many people in the room.

"Thank you for bringing our guests here, Allen-kun." The black haired man expressed his gratitude before his gaze fell on Naruto and his companions. A warm smile graced his face. "Good afternoon, my name is Komui Lee, I am the Chief Supervisor of the Black Order Main Branch Science Department." He introduced himself. "This is the Bookman, in charge of recording all the history in this world." He signaled to the oldest man in the room who gave a nod of acknowledgement to the newcomers. "And inspectors Malcolm C. Levirier and Howard Link." He signaled at the brown haired individual and the blond young man.

The Keyblade wielder suddenly felt self-conscious. "I… Uhm… I… I'm Naruto…" He finally managed to say. "And these are my teammates Hinata and Sai…" The spiky haired boy said signaling to his friends.

Koumi tried to smile reassuringly to the young man in front of him to calm him down. "Well, I am sure that you have many questions about…" The supervisor's question was abruptly cut off.

The brown haired man had suddenly stepped forward. Taking a moment the glare at Komui, Levirier's gaze moved towards Naruto. An ominous smirk formed in his face. "Let's cut the chase." The man suggested as the smirk widened. "Why don't you show us that Keyblade of yours…?"

Immediately taking a step back, Naruto glared at uniformed man. No once since they arrived at this world had the blond even mentioned the word Keyblade and something about the fact that the man knew it put the teen on edge. "How do you know about it…?" The former Jinchuuriki expressed his thoughts.

Levirier tried to smiled, but it simply appeared as another smirk. "Because, Mr. Naruto, that weapon you so boldly wield has been part of our history for a long, long time." The inspector announced. Seen the disbelief in the teen's eyes, the man continued. "And, since it is now in your possession… Well, that makes us allies!"

Allen looked from Naruto to the Levirier and back. Apparently, the inspector had the same effect on the blond as he did on him. The tension in the room was palpable.

The brown haired man continued to observe the young man with curiosity. "But… I am surprise that you were not aware of that fact…" He commented and smiled again. "Could it be that you not know much about the Keyblade."

Before he could catch himself, the Konoha nin's body took a step back, giving himself away.

The inspector's smile widened. "Well, how about a compromise?" He offered. "You show us your Keyblade, then we will answer all the question you probably have about it." Levirier suggested as his eyes narrowed.

Naruto hesitated. His eyes fell to the ground before moving to look at Hinata, then Sai, and finally the fox on the latter's shoulder. The blond found the same uncertainty in Kyuubi's eyes.

"That hardly seems fair, Inspector." Komui suddenly intervened. "You are asking Naruto-san to trust us when we have done nothing to gain his trust." The supervisor gave a warm smile. "We should be the ones to help them first… After all, we are their allies."

The glare Levirier sent the black haired looked fatal. "Very well…" He said through gritted teeth. "Bookman, if you please…" The uniformed man added before finally sitting down.

The short, middle-age man cleared his throat before his gaze fell on Naruto and his companions. "Many years ago… Before the time of the Order…" The man began. "The Millennium Earl's Akumas ran free without anyone to stop them."

Allen paid attention to the Bookman's words. The young Exorcist wanted to find out his connection to Naruto and his companions.

"Even though Innocence had long since existed by that time" The Bookman continued. "There was no organization amongst the Apostles, leaving them as easy preys for the Earl." Aged eyes narrowed. "Just as the Akumas were getting out of control, a young man appeared before the Vatican an offered his services. Even though his name has been lost through time, he is still the first Apostle under the Church, the first General of the Order, and the First Exorcist." The man's eyes bored into Naruto. "And his Anti-Akuma weapon, the first ever to be documented by the Vatican, took the shape of a large silver key, bearing the name Keyblade!"

Young eyes widened throughout the room and the former Jinchuuriki had to fight back the urge to turn around and look at his former tenant.

The Bookman proceeded. "Under the banner of the Keyblade, he rallied other Apostles and lead to the Order's first confrontation with the Millennium Earl's army." The aged man's eyes suddenly resembled those of a kid recalling a fairy tale he heard in his childhood. "It was a battle that lasted for days and, towards the end, the only Apostle that was still able to fight was that very First Exorcist staring down the remainders of the Akuma army and the Earl himself."

_Thump-thump…_

Suddenly, Naurto felt something stir inside of him. A longing for something that was long gone.

"Just when all hope seemed lost, another warrior appeared as if from another world carrying an identical Keyblade, and together, the First Exorcist and the outsider defeated the Akumas and force the Earl to retreat." On Sai's shoulder, Kyuubi's ears twitched at the words he was hearing. "Soon after, the First Exorcist's and the other man's names were suddenly stripped from history and they disappeared, leaving the Black Order to be established on the foundations they help lay." The Bookman finished.

Naruto remain silent, his heart felt restless after hearing that story.

Levirier suddenly stoop up, deciding that he had given the blond more than enough time to sort out his thoughts."You see, if you posses the Keyblade that practically makes you part of the Order." The inspector commented. "So you can trust us."

Still feeling a little numb from what he just heard, the orange clad young man brought his right hand forward. With little more than a thought, the Kingdom Key materialized on the teen's hand with a flash of light.

This time, it was the more matured eyes that widened. "Magnificent…" Levirier whispered.

"Generations of Bookmen that tried to learn all they could about the Keyblade and for me to be able to gaze at it…" The Bookman said with awestruck eyes.

Komui remain silent, his trained eyes scanning the object that most member of the Science Department drew their inspiration from. All of those attempts to try to replicate the fabled weapon and here it was, in the hands of a boy as old as his youngest Exorcist. It was almost as if God had personally made it so that those two young men would meet just outside the tower.

Clearing his throat, Levirie walked across the room, passing by the blond, giving the Keyblade on last look, and reaching for the door. "Well, let's go."

A communal look of confusing spread across the room.

The inspector scoffed and smirked before clarifying. "No offence, Mr. Bookman, but listening to historical accounts is one thing." He said as he turned his body to face out of the room. "But I would like to hear what someone with a more… Personal connection to the Keyblade has to say." Levirie stated, astonishing both young and old.

* * *

"Psst… Lenalee…"

At the sound of her name been called, the girl turned her head around to seek out the source.

"Psst… Over hear…" From behind a rather large column there were a mess of red hair and a becoming hand sticking out.

Eyeing her caller curiously, the black haired girl walks towards the pillar. "Lavi? What are you doing there?" She questioned.

The eye-patch wearing Exorcist finally moved his face to the girl's line of sight. "I'm hiding from the Head Nurse…" Lavi confessed as he glanced up and down the hall for any signs of the nurse from hell.

"Oh…" Lenalee gave a nervous laugh. She could relate with the Bookman's apprentice.

Convinced that his ears were currently safe from been pinch by the Head Nurse, Lavi turned to face the female Exorcist. "What has all the commotion today been about?" The redhead asked. "First there was the Akuma scare and then I see Allen leading around these guys I've never seen before." He commented. "I tried to ask him, but the nurse was coming so I had to hide."

Lenalee pondered before answering. "Well, I do not know about the Akuma alarm… It was probably a false alarm." She said, still remembering when Allen first joined the Order. "And Allen was taking the visitors to see my brother, but I do not know why…" She informed her friend.

A sigh escaped the young man. "Something about those guys sparked my curiosity…" Lavi admitted as he brought both of his hands to the back of his head and rested against them. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to annoy Panda into telling me what's going on…" He commented. "He was called to your brother's office too."

* * *

They were currently surrounded by darkness going down on a lift at the heart of the belfry. Allen did not need to strain his brain to figure out who they were going to see. _"But how is she personally connected to all of this?"_ The young man wondered.

_Thump-thump… Thump-thump…_

Naruto placed his hand over his heart and fought the urge to squeeze it. Something was making the blonde's heart restless once again.

Suddenly, white tentacles appeared out of the darkness. The party from Konoha gasped in astonishment as a gigantic, serpentine figure rose from underneath.

"We brought someone here to see you…" Levirier stated with a smirk.

The creature leaned forward and at its head, the Keyblade wielder could discern what appeared to be the lower part of woman's face. Its eyeless gaze seemed to scan its new visitors one by one until they fell to rest on the smallest one.

From Sai's shoulder, the small fox jump down onto the floor of the lift, his eyes never leaving the strange figure hovering above. "Hevlaska…" Kyuubi whispered.

"_Big Brother… Welcome back!"_

Naruto clenched his head in pain as the sudden, strange call resounded through his mind like an echo.

The giant creature continued to lean forward, its gaze solely on the former Keyblade Master. Suddenly, with a tender and soothing voice, it spoke. "Kyuubi…"

* * *

**A/N – As I said in the beginning, I'm going to try to maintain this story. After PHD, this is the story I have the biggest plan.**

**Now, there will be another Keyblade wielder from the D. Gray-Man cast, who do you think it will be?**


End file.
